Little Fernandez
by CN Scarlet
Summary: Erza menemukan gadis kecil ditengah hutan setelah misi, lalu kebetulan Jellal ada disitu. Di gulid, ada anak yang mirip Jellal tapi berkarakter Erza yang memiliki lambang Fairy Tail! Siapakah mereka?[fic ini pindah rated karena chap6 tidak baik di k ]
1. Chapter 1

**Fernandez**

Chapter 1

**Fairy tail** **milik** mas **Hiro Mashima** di jepang sana

Tapi **jalan cerita ini milik saya**

Rated T

**Erza S x Jellal F**

.

Happy Reading

Gadis berambut scarlet itu menyeret tumpukan kopernya melewati hutan Magnolia. Wajah cantik naturalnya terlihat lelah dan armour heartqeurz yang dipakainya mengkilap oleh keringat. Matahari musim panas semakin membakar kulitnya yang seputih susu dengan sedikit goresan yang didapatnya dari misi kelas S. Dia menghela nafas, dapat dirasakannya aroma segar dan suara gemercik air yang samar dari tempatnya berdiri. Senyum itu langsung terukir disana.

Air yang jernih dan menyegarkan jatuh dengan derasnya dari air terjun di hutan barat Magnolia yang rimbun. Bisa dibilang itu hutan terimbun disana. Seorang lelaki berambut azure tertidur diatas batu yang bersebelahan dengan pohon beringin besar hingga sinar matahari yang terik tidak bisa mengusiknya. Percikan embun yang sejuk dari air terjun membuatnya semakin terlelap dalam dunia mimpi.

Mimpi yang indah, dia tidak ingin siapapun mengusik mimpi terbaiknya akhir-akhir ini. Melihat Erza Scarlet memakai gaun pengantin berjalan di altar yang ramai, menghampirinya yang sudah berdiri disamping seorang pendeta tua (entah mengapa pendetannya mirip dengan seorang tertua cerewet di ERA) lalu berakhir dengan..."KYAAAA..."

"BRAAAAAAAAAAAK..."Jellal terbangun bersama mimpi indahnya yang belum selesai. Tapi rasa kesalnya terobati melihat Erza yang sedang dirindukannya itu tengah berdiri dengan mode siaga ditengah sungai. Rambut scarlet panjangnya basah, tanda dia sedang mandi ketika suara teriakan itu terjadi. Didepan sana, beberapa pohon tumbang seakan tertimpa sesuatu.

Seorang gadis kecil berambut scarlet sebahu dengan dua kunciran diatas telinganya dan pakaian putih berenda yang kotor oleh debu, mencuat dari balik tumpukan kayu dan daun-daun. "Sakiitt..." ringisnya sembari bangun dan menepuk-nepuk gaunnya yang berdebu. "Kau keterlaluan Nipha onii-chan!" protesnya –entah pada siapa- dengan tangan mengepal ke atas.

Angin berhembus. Merasa tidak ada yang menyahuti, gadis kecil itu celingukan lalu menangis keras-keras. "Nipha-nii jahat!...Nipha-nii jahat!... ueeeee..."rengeknya berulang-ulang.

Spontan,Erza dan Jellal langsung menghampiri anak itu dan berusaha menghentikan tangisannya. Keduanya tidak menyadari kehadiran satu sama lain saking fokusnya pada sikecil yang terus memanggil kakaknya. "S-sudah jangan menangis" kata Erza sembari mengelus kepala anak itu dengan lembut.

"Papa... Rose mau papa!... ueee..." rengeknya lagi. Dihutan itu hanya ada Jellal, Erza dan anak itu. Merasa khawatir sekaligus tak asing dengan anak itu, Jellal langsung mengambil alihnya dari tangan Erza. "Papamu akan segera kembali, Rose-chan jangan nangis lagi ya.." bujuk Jellal sembari menimang dan menepuk-nepuk pelan gadis kecil itu hingga dia tertidur di pangkuannya.

Erza hanya melongo melihatnya. Yang ada dipikirannya adalah bagaimana bisa Jellal ada disini dan menenangkan seorang anak dengan mudahnya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu langsung disambut senyuman lembut dari pria berambut biru yang sekarang tengah duduk sembari mengelus helaian rambut scarlet anak itu. Hening, Erza hanya menatap kedua orang didepannya yang seperti ayah-anak sungguhan dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan, hingga Jellal berkata "aku selalu ingin mempunyai anak perempuan yang lucu berambut scarlet".

"Eh?" sentak Erza yang langsung blushing mendengarnya. Apalagi bagian berambut scarlet, mengingatkannya dengan nama yang diberikan pria itu dulu. Scarlet, seperti rambut indahnya dan Jellal tidak pernah lupa.

"Ada apa Erza?"

"T-tidak, hanya sejak kapan kau ada disini?"Erza bertanya balik dengan wajah tertunduk. Berusaha menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya.

"Aku yakin sebelum kau mandi disini, entahlah.. Sepertinya aku ketiduran"jawab Jellal santai tanpa mempedulikan wajah Erza yang sekarang menatapnya tidak percaya dengan diiringi rona merah yang menggila, nyaris menyamai warna rambutnya.

:

:

:

Guild Fairy Tail yang biasanya ribut luar biasa sekarang mendadak tenang luar biasa. Semua anggotanya yang sedang bermalas-malasan sekarang mengerumuni seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru yang sedang memakan cakes strawberry dihadapannya dengan lahap. Anak itu tiga tahun lebih muda dari Romeo, dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah tanda Fairy Tail merah bata yang menempel di dadanya yang berbentuk indah. Bajunya belum terkancing sempurna setelah beberapa anggota guild memeriksanya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Ini mengagetkan, dia juga bukan dari Edolas..."kata Makarov semari meneguk sebotol bir disamping Mirajane yang masih menatap takjub kearah anak berambut biru itu.

"Ara~ kurasa dia anak yang manis Master, aku yakin ada yang dia sembunyikan dari kita lagipula..." gadis dengan kekuatan satan soul itu menoleh kearah Masternya. "Kalau dia dari Edolas, tidak mungkin dia mengenali kita semua"

"Benar juga"

Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka dengan kasar (didobrak) oleh Vista. Semua orang langsung menoleh kearahnya. "Erza pulang" katanya yang langsung membuat guild jadi heboh beberapa detik.

"Selalu, Titania memang hebat ya!" kata si rambut biru dengan dingin sembari memakan suapan terakhir cakesnya. Bertumpuk piring kotor sudah berserakan didepannya. Dia lalu merapikan bekas makannya disela keributan anggota guild yang sedang 'mempersiapkan diri' itu sebelum diambil alih oleh Mirajane.

Pintu guild kembali dibuka, derap langkah yang khas dari sepatu Erza segera mengaung ditengah ruangan yang mendadak sunyi. Kereta geret dengan tumpukan koper yang menggunung berderit memasuki ruangan. Tepat dibelakangnya, pria berambut biru dengan tato di pipinya mengekori sembari menggendong anak kecil berambut scarlet. Jelas seisi guild langsung bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Jellal, Erza, anak siapa itu?" tanya Lucy yang langsung menghampirinya.

"Entahlah, kami menemukannya terjatuh di hutan" jawab Erza dengan suara pelan, takut membangunkan gadis yang tertidur lelap di pangkuan Jellal. Semua orang yang mendengarnya hanya ber-uh oh ria.

"Sepertinya dia tersesat, karena begitu sampai dia langsung mencari kakaknya" tambah Jellal sembari meletakkan gadis itu di sofa yang terletak di pojok guild.

"Ne.. tadi juga ada anak mencurigakan yang datang. Katanya dia kehilangan adiknya" kata Lucy, yang langsung disambung oleh Mirajane "dia adalah anggota Fairy Tail, mengejutkan bukan?"

"Apa?" sentak Erza bersamaan dengan Jellal. Si kecil yang tertidur itu hanya menggeliat.

.

Hening...

.

Satu detik...

.

Dua menit...

Jangkrik berderit didalam toples milik Asuka, semuanya diam. Hingga...

"Okaerinasai Erza..." kata Mirajane yang langsung membuat seluruh orang yang ada ditempat itu –minus Jellal, Erza dan Mira sendiri- bergubrak gubrak ria.

"Y-yah, tadaima.."

:

:

:

^To Be Continue^

Bacot time!

Gimana-gimana, seru tidak? Nggak seru kah? Nyampahkah aku? O~Q

Tadinya mau nyelesaiin dulu editan 'stand by me' yang chapter 2, tapi apa daya ide ini keluar begitu saja setelah nonton ulang yang episode Jellal. Yosh, makasih buat yang udah selesai baca sampai bawah, aku sangat senang loh kalau ada yang baca apalagi yang mau ngeREVIEW ^o^

Mohon koreksinya ya, aku nggak pandai menghindari typo loh! Ini juga berkat dukungan dan koreksi-koreksi yang bisa meminimalisir –mungkin- kemampuanku... aduuuh, aku ngomong apaan sih? *gaje lu thor!

Hahaha, yaudah daripada aku cerewet, lebih baik segera review ya! anna terima Flame kok... (silahkan kalau anda tega) ^_^

Jaa, aishiteru yoo minna!

CN_Scarlet


	2. Chapter 2

"Sepertinya dia tersesat, karena begitu sampai dia langsung mencari kakaknya" tambah Jellal sembari meletakkan gadis itu di sofa yang terletak di pojok guild.

"Ne.. tadi juga ada anak mencurigakan yang datang. Katanya dia kehilangan adiknya" kata Lucy, yang langsung disambung oleh Mirajane "dia adalah anggota Fairy Tail, mengejutkan bukan?"

"Apa?" sentak Erza bersamaan dengan Jellal. Si kecil yang tertidur itu hanya menggeliat.

Chapter 2

**Fairy tail** **milik** mas **Hiro Mashima** di jepang sana

Tapi **jalan cerita ini milik saya**

Rated T

**Erza S x Jellal F**

.

Happy Reading

.

Anak laki-laki berambut biru itu mendengus bosan setelah yang kesekian kalinya memperkenalkan diri seadanya kepada Erza dan Jellal yang masih tidak mempercayainya. Apalagi setelah diperlihatkannya lambang guild Fairy Tail di dadanya, semakin curiga saja sang Titania pada anak itu. Darimana pula anak itu mendapatkan lambang itu sedangkan selama dia disini –diiyakan oleh Mirajane dan Master Makarov yang ogah-ogahan- tidak ada anggota yang bernama Nipha.

"Sudahlah Nee-san, aku bosan terus memperkenalkan diri."

"Tapi kau sama sekali tidak menyebutkan nama belakangmu, Nipha" kata Jellal sembari menepuk pelan pundak anak laki-laki yang mirip dengannya, kalau diteliti. Anak yang tadi dipanggil Nipha itu langsung diam dan bermuka masam, jelas sekali anak itu enggan menyebutkan nama belakangnya. Atau memang sengaja. Tiba-tiba si gadis kecil berambut scarlet terbangun gara-gara keributan itu.

"Nipha onii-chan?"tanya anak itu polos, dengan dua tangan yang mengucek-ngucek matanya. Semua mata langsung tertuju pada anak itu, tanpa peduli lagi dengan anak laki-laki yang dari tadi sedang diintrogasi bersama-sama. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya yang kebingungan. Dia lalu turun dan berlari kecil menghampiri wanita yang memakai armour heartqeurz dan berambut merah sepertinya.

"Mama... mama..." panggilnya yang langsung membuat orang-orang yang menyaksikannya cengo seketika. Anak itu sekarang menarik-narik rok biru pendek Erza dengan manja.

"Mou, Rose-chan kenapa kau manja sekali? Padahal kau sudah punya adik!" kata Nipha sembari menggeret adiknya. Bermaksud hendak menutupi kesalahan, namun dia harus meruntuki perkataannya sendiri yang telah terlanjur terucap. "Bakka! Kau bisa merusak sejarah tahu."

"Bukankah kakak sendiri yang bilang begitu?"

"Kau duluan yang bilang begitu, bakka!"

"Kita tidak boleh mengatakan yang tidak boleh dikatakan, Nipha nii-chan!"

Kedua anak itu bertengkar, beradu mulut sembari saling mencubit dan mencibir. Perlahan, Jellal mendekati Erza dan berbisik "Melihat mereka, aku jadi teringat masalalu."

Erza menoleh, disampingnya sekarang Jellal tengah tersenyum-senyum sendiri sembari menyaksikan aksi konyol kedua anak itu. pipinya sedikit memerah, entah mengapa Erza merasa ketularan Jellal karena pipinya juga mulai memanas saat ini. Tiba-tiba saja tangan yang kekar dan hangat menariknya menyusup pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Jellal Fernandez dan Erza Scarlet sekarang berada di belakang guild. Pemandangan disana lumayan untuk berduaan mengingat guild Fairy Tail berada di tepi pantai. Lagipula angin sore sudah mulai berhembus sejuk dan matahari sudah agak condong ke barat, menyisakan semburat-semburat jingga di langit yang mempermanis suasana. Tiba-tiba Erza merasakan deja-vu akan hal ini.

"Erza, sebenarnya aku ingin membicarakan hal ini dari tadi. Tapi yah, kau tahu sendiri disana terlalu ramai." Kata Jellal sembari menatap –apapun itu selain kedua mata Erza.

"Y-yah, sepertinya begitu.."entah mengapa kini Erza juga jadi salah tingkah. Hening. Suara burung camar terdengar berkoar-koar menyebrangi lautan. Tak jarang, satu atau dua ikan bersayap (ingat episode 74?) yang kebetulan melintas disana.

"Sebenarnya.. aku benar-benar penasaran dengan kedua anak itu." kata Erza berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Mereka berdua, maksudku Nipha dan Rose itu. Apa kau tidak curiga?" imbuhnya sembari menatap Jellal dengan serius.

"Yah, aku tidak yakin tapi... jika mereka berdua bukan dari edolas, ada kemungkinan mereka dari masa depan."Jellal mengemukakan pendapatnya, Erza hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Tapi apa kau tahu sihir lain yang bisa memindahkan seseorang dari ruang dan waktu yang berbeda selain Eclipse?"

"Hm... tapi Erza, bukankah Eclipse sudah hancur lama sekali?"Jellal bertanya balik.

Sekarang giliran Erza yang bingung, memangnya ada sihir yang bisa memindahkan orang-orang dari masa depan ke masalalu? Mungkin dia harus bergadang di perpustakaan sihir atau bertanya pada Levi McGarden secepatnya.

"Ne.. Erza, sepertinya kita tidak akan tahu sebelum kita bertanya langsung pada salah satu dari mereka."akhirnya Jellal memilih jalan pintas. Erza mengangguk setuju. Saat mereka berdua hendak kembali ke guild, seorang anak kecil berambut scarlet yang dikepang dua memakai dress ungu berenda yang sangat lucu berlari kecil menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Rose-chan, kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Jellal dengan nada selembut mungkin, Erza tersenyum sembari ikut berjongkok juga.

"Aku mencium aroma papa dan mama dari arah sini, ternyata yang kutemukan Erza nee dan Jellal nii saja."jawabnya polos. Jellal hanya tersenyum dan Erza memblushing. Rupanya sang titania masih memikirkan pembicaraannya tadi, entahlah.

"Ja, nii-chan tebak pasti kau menginginkan sesuatu."kata Jellal dengan nada menggoda, Rose mengangguk dengan cepatnya. "Apa yang kau inginkan, gadis manis?"

"Itu..." jawab sikecil singkat sembari menunjuk sesuatu yang melesat di angkasa. Erza dan Jellal ikut mendongkak dan langsung sweardop seketika menyaksikan apa yang diminta Rose. Tiba-tiba, entah darimana ikan-ikan bersayap itu datang bergerombol dan beterbangan di langit Magnolia. Mungkin hanya lewat, tapi rasanya ini janggal sekali mengingat ikan-ikan aneh itu hanya ada di langit yang sepi saja.

"Ambilkan ya, Rose mau ikan-ikan terbang itu!"pintanya lagi dengan jurus puppy eyes yang benar-benar menggemaskan.

"T-tapi ikan-ikan itu benar-benar tidak enak dimakan."kata Erza menjelaskan, pasalnya sang titania pernah memakannya sekali. Rasanya yang 'menakutkan' itu membuatnya bersumpah tidak akan makan ikan aneh itu lagi.

"Tidak! Rose tidak mau memakannya kok, mama pernah bilang kalau ikan itu tidak bisa dimakan."kata anak itu sembari menggembungkan pipinya yang chubby dan berwarna pink. "Rose hanya ingin pelihara."

"Baiklah, akan kutangkapkan."kata Jellal sembari memungut batu kerikil disekitarnya dengan asal. Dilemparnya tiga kali, lalu seekor ikan bersayap yang lumayan besar jatuh dan langsung ditangkap anak itu dengan gesitnya. Erza bertepuk tangan mengagumi ketangkasan anak berambut scarlet itu.

"Arigato pa... maksudku, Jellal nii-chan!" kata Rose dengan ceria sembari memeluk ikan terbangnya yang berusaha memberontak.

"Kau boleh memanggilku papa kok!" kata Jellal sembari menepuk-nepuk kepala anak itu.

"Tapi kami juga mempunyai peraturan, Jellal nii-chan.."kata anak berambut biru –Nipha yang datang entah dari mana. "Jika sejarah berubah, kami akan menghilang."lanjutnya.

"Nii-chan, sudah berapakali kuingatkan agar tidak memakai proyeksi sembarangan!"oceh Rose dengan cerewetnya dengan pipi yang kembung-kempis karena marah.

"Aaah, hidungmu semakin hari semakin tajam saja imotou~"goda Nipha sembari mengacak-acak rambut scarlet adiknya. "Hei, itukan ikan bersayap! Mou, aku juga mau... darimana kau dapatkan?"

"Hehe, Jellal nii-chan menangkapkannya untukku. Yang paling besar, HANYA UNTUKKU!" balas Rose lalu menjelurkan lidahnya, mengejek.

"Aaa, kenapa aku tidak dikasih?" keluhnya dengan wajah manja.

"Hahahaha..."

Sementara kedua kakak-beradik itu sedang memperdebatkan masalah ikan aneh bersayap, Erza dan Jellal saling berbisik. "Dengar itu, Nipha bisa memakai sihir yang sama dengan sihirmu. Bukankah proyeksi juga bagian dari lost magic?"

"Kau benar. Hei Erza, jangan-jangan anak-anak lucu itu anak-anakku?..."bisik Jellal tepat ke telinga Erza. "Bisa kau cari tahu untukku Er-chan?"imbuh Jellal yang membuat Erza blushing. Selain untuk pengganti jurus puppy eyes dan sogokan strawberry cakes, suffix chan merupakan jalan 'terampuh' bagi Jellal untuk meluluhkan sang titania yang keras kepala.

Erza mengangguk, lalu berjalan mendekati kedua anak itu dengan santai. Rose dan Nipha, kakak-beradik itu langsung menghentikan pertengkaran mereka berdua melihat apa yang dipegang sang titania. "Kalian mau ini kan?" tanya Erza sembari mengacung-acungkan ikan-ikan bersayap yang didapatnya dari sihir pengambilan. Mata kedua anak itu berbinar-binar saking senangnya.

"Tapi ada syaratnya." Kata Erza lagi sembari mengacungkan ikan-ikan itu. "Kalian harus menceritakan secara lengkap asal-usul kalian, baru kuberikan ikan-ikan ini."

Anak bernama Nipha itu terdiam sebentar, lalu berdiskusi selama beberapa menit dengan adiknya, Rose.

"Baiklah, apapun yang ingin Erza nee-chan ketahui." Kata Rose setelah berdiskusi panjang dengan kakaknya. "Tapi hanya beberapa yang tidak membahayakan kami saja."lanjutnya.

Erza dan Jellal tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

^TBC^

Bacot Time!

Hallooo minna! Ketemu lagi dengan aku yang cute membahana... *ditimpuk readers*

Chapter 2 nih, semoga kalian suka yah minna! Sumimasen, review dibalesnya di chapter depan aja ya.. bukannya kurang sopan tapi, yah kalau yang login sih silahkan cek di PM ya!... (^o^)9

Selamat ya bwt yang nebak kedua anak itu dari masa depan! Tapi kalau anak-anaknya JerZa sih... tunggu chapter depan aja deh yee... itaaiii... #ditimpuk Readers pakek lemari

Minna-san, arigato bgt buat yg udah fave, follow dan Review cerita ini~

Tolong Review lagi yaa! (^_~)b

Caranya tinggal ketikan di kolom review dibawah, lalu klik send...

Hontouni arigato gozaimasu!...

...

~(^_^)~

\/

/||||\

/\

Cn_Scarlet


	3. Chapter 3

"Tapi ada syaratnya." Kata Erza lagi sembari mengacungkan ikan-ikan itu. "Kalian harus menceritakan secara lengkap asal-usul kalian, baru kuberikan ikan-ikan ini."

Anak bernama Nipha itu terdiam sebentar, lalu berdiskusi selama beberapa menit dengan adiknya, Rose.

"Baiklah, apapun yang ingin Erza nee-chan ketahui." Kata Rose setelah berdiskusi panjang dengan kakaknya. "Tapi hanya beberapa yang tidak membahayakan kami saja."lanjutnya.

Erza dan Jellal tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

**Fairy tail** **milik** mas **Hiro Mashima** di jepang sana

Tapi **jalan cerita ini milik saya**

Rated T

**Erza S x Jellal F**

.

Happy Reading

.

"Jadi..."ucap anak berambut biru sebiru rambut Jellal itu dengan sok berwibawa. Seluruh orang yang ada di guild, dari mulai Nab sampai Master Makarov duduk manis di kursi guild. Khusus malam ini, kedua anak 'mencurigakan' akan bercerita tentang asal usul mereka. Awalnya mereka berdua enggan, tapi siapa sih yang berani menghadapi Titania ketika dia marah?

Dan disitulah mereka sekarang, ditengah berpasang-pasang telinga yang siap merekam semua yang dikatakannya. Asal kau tahu, mereka benar-benar dari masa depan! Satu kata pun yang salah terucap akan merubah sejarah. Salah satunya adalah informasi kecil seperti kelahiran mereka dan nama keluarga mereka. "Mama dan papa kami saja belum menikah dalam masa ini, bagaimana kami bisa lahir?" oceh Rose –anak perempuan berambut scarlet ketika untuk yang ketiga kalinya ada yang menanyakan seputar keluarga mereka di masa depan.

"Aaah, sudahlah... biar kuceritakan sedikit yang bisa diceritakan, tanpa harus merubah sejarah pastinya."kata Nipha –kloningnya Jellal yang bersifat sedingin Erza. "Asal kalian tahu, beberapa tahun setelah ini Fiore membuat taman bermain terbesar di Magnolia. Disitulah asal muasal pernikahan kedua orang tua kami..."

Semua orang langsung bergumam dan saling berbisik, menguarakan isi hati masing-masing dan bertukar pendapat. Ada yang mengatakan kedua anak itu anaknya Mirajane dan Freed, namun ada pula yang membantahnya dan berpendapat anaknya Natsu dan Lucy atau anaknya Gray dan Juvia. Hanya Jellal saja yang berasumsi mereka anaknya, yang membuat Erza langsung kesal sekaligus bahagia dalam satu waktu. Kesal karena ada kemungkinan mereka dari 'tunangan' yang selalu dibicarakan Jellal. Meskipun dia tahu pria itu berbohong soal 'tunangan' itu, dia masih curiga. Dan bahagia karena gadis kecil itu mempunyai warna rambut yang sama dengan miliknya, scarlet.

"Nipha onii-chan, jangan ceritakan tentang ayah dan ibu! Aku marah loh..."kata Rose yang langsung memberi deathlarge kawaii pada kakaknya. Orang-orang yang berasumsi tentang 'anaknya Mirajane' ber-smille ria. Diam-diam Erza dan Jellal yang duduk dibelakang anak-anak itu sudah membuat rencana 'cerdas' untuk menghadapi mereka berdua, ketika tiba-tiba...

"NIPHA, ROSE! SUDAH KUPERINGATKAN KALIAN..."

Semua orang yang ada disana langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara, didepan Nab telah terbuka lingkaran sihir merah muda yang memunculkan seorang gadis muda seusia Wendy dari lantai. Rambut gadis itu sama birunya dengan rambut Nipha dan Jellal, dikepang panjang dengan pita merah jambu di ujungnya. Wajah cantiknya mirip Erza, tapi matanya yang biru kehijauan itu mirip manik milik Jellal. Semua orang yang ada disana langsung sepakat jika gadis yang satu ini mirip dua insan itu, apalagi ketika dia bilang "kanzou!" dan pakaian serba pink nya berganti menjadi pakaian besi bermotif yang menonjolkan beberapa bagian tubuh indahnya.

Gadis misterius yang tiba-tiba datang itu berjalan dengan langkah tegas nan menakutkan, mirip dengan langkah Erza ketika memasuki guild. Nipha dan Rose bersembunyi dibalik punggung Jellal dengan tubuh bergetar dan keringat panas-dingin yang bercucuran. "Hei, siapa dia?" bisik Jellal tanpa menoleh.

"Kattie nee-chan, Titania di masa depan."jawab Nipha diamini adiknya.

"Kenapa dia mencarimu? Dan kenapa kalian memanggilnya nee-chan?"

"Jellal nii-chan, dia kakak tertua kami. Sepertinya dia datang karena suatu hal, kau-tahu-itu-apa yang sedang kita bicarakan misalnya."

Gadis berambut biru beramour itu mendekat, sekarang kedua tangannya menggengam dua pedang besar tajam yang entah diambilnya dari mana. Namun Erza menghadangnya dengan tombak sebelum gadis bernama Kattie itu mendekat ke arah Jellal. Tepatnya kearah dua anak beda jenis kelamin yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik punggung tuan Fernandez. "Beraninya kau menghunus pedang di guild Fairy Tail, Nona-yang-tidak-tahu-sopan-santun?"

"Ah, maaf..." kata gadis itu sembari mengembalikan pedangnya dengan sihir dan juga men-kanzo pakaiannya.

"Kebiasaan, pantas kaa-san selalu memarahinya!"kata Nipha tanpa rasa bersalah. "Kau tahu nii-chan, satu-satunya kelemahan Kattie nee-chan itu hanya kaa-san."timpal Rose yang memunculkan dirinya dari ketiak Jellal.

"Kalian berdua..."tiba-tiba hawa membunuh mengelilingi gadis itu, Nipha dan Rose langsung memeluk Jellal. Dengan sigap Erza menahan Kattie yang hendak mengamuk. Seisi guild yang melihatnya hanya sweadrop dengan mulut menganga.

"Mereka berlima jadi terlihat seperti keluarga ya, Al."kata Bisca yang sedang menggendong Asuka pada suaminya, Alzarc.

"Yah... mereka mengagumkan, benarkan Asuka?"

"Um..."

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian...

Barulah guild menjadi tenang, damai dan sentosa. Beberapa yang jenuh mengambil pekerjaan dari request board untuk besok, dan sisanya pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tinggal sisa Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Master Makarov, Jellal, Erza dan ketiga anak dari masa depan yang sedang duduk dalam satu majelis. Mirajane juga masih disana, tapi dia masih ada di dapur guild untuk menyiapkan kudapan.

Biar ane jelasin posisi duduknya, Master Makarov duduk sendiri di ujung meja dekat Natsu yang duduk berhadapan dengan Lucy. Berjejer disamping Natsu, ada Nipha dan Rose yang duduk berhadapan dengan Gray dan Kattie. Jellal dan Erza duduk tepat diseberang master Makarov. Tak lama kemudian, Mirajane datang membawa berbagai kudapan kesukaan masing-masing.

"Ano, aku tidak suka makanan manis."kata Kattie, gadis berambut biru disamping Gray begitu Mira meletakkan sepiring cakes yang sama seperti kedua anak lainnya. "Apa ada umeboshi, atau sejenisnya?"

"Um, sepertinya aku masih punya itu. Tunggu sebentar ya Kattie-chan"kata Mirajane sembari tersenyum dan langsung melesat kembali ke dapur.

"Baiklah, bisa kau mulai sekarang Kattie-san. Kedua adikmu sudah bercerita padamu tentang bagaimana mereka sampai disini, kukira kita tidak bisa mengulanginya."kata Makarov disertai deheman khasnya di akhir kalimat.

"Seperti perintah anda Master. Sebelumnya, aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku juga anggota Fairy Tail seperti adikku..."kata Kattie sembari memamerkan lambang Fairy Tail dengan warna dasar merah muda dibalik kerah bajunya. "Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian, aku ingin kalian berjanji agar apa yang kuceritakan ini menjadi rahasia kalian."

"Kattie-nee... kukira kau akan menggunakan unremember sebelum kita kembali ke masa depan, karena itu aku berani..."ujar Nipha tertahan, karena sebilah pedang teracung kearahnya dari seberang meja.

"Jadi begitu, bagaimana jika aku tidak datang HAH? Kalian berdua bisa saja menghilang karena sejarah berubah!"

"Sudahlah! Lagipula tidak banyak yang dia ceritakan."bela Erza yang langsung membuat Kattie diam. Jellal menyikut gadis scarlet disampingnya pelan, memberi kode padanya untuk tidak melanjutkan ocehannya.

"Sebenarnya kami bertiga benar-benar saudara kandung dari..."

Semua yang ada disitu langsung serius mendengarkan.

.

.

.

.

.

^TBC^

Bacot time!

Bales Reviewnya buat semuanya aja ya...

Thanks yang telah baca+review cerita ini, apalagi yang fave+follow, aku jadi semangat nulisnya!...

Baca dan Review lagi ya! maaf bgt kalo lama update, lagi banyak tugas soalnya..

Minta kritik dan sarannya ya minna!

Arigato..

Cn_Scarlet


	4. Chapter 4

"Jadi begitu, bagaimana jika aku tidak datang HAH? Kalian berdua bisa saja menghilang karena sejarah berubah!"

"Sudahlah! Lagipula tidak banyak yang dia ceritakan."bela Erza yang langsung membuat Kattie diam. Jellal menyikut gadis scarlet disampingnya pelan, memberi kode padanya untuk tidak melanjutkan ocehannya.

"Sebenarnya kami bertiga benar-benar saudara kandung dari..."

Semua yang ada disitu langsung serius mendengarkan.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

**Fairy tail** **milik** mas **Hiro Mashima** di jepang sana

Tapi **jalan cerita ini milik saya**

Rated T

**Erza S x Jellal F**

.

Happy Reading

.

.

"Erza, Erza Scarlet..."kata anak benama Kattie itu tanpa ragu. Semua orang langsung melirik pada sang pemilik nama yang terlihat shock luar biasa, tapi ditutup-tutupi sih... Erza gitu loh!

"Yha, sudah kuduga..."Master menimpali dengan tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Ore?"sentak Lucy diiringi raut wajah tidak percaya."Tidak mungkin!..."

"Memangnya kenapa Luce?"tanya Natsu, mewakili semua umat yang ada disana. Terbukti, Erza saja penasaran.

"Tak bisa dipercaya, kali ini tebakanku benar!" sambung Mirajane yang tiba-tiba muncul sembari membawa sekotak penuh umeboshi –makanan terrasam sepanjang masa, ane berani taruhan kalau Erza tidak akan sudi makan makanan ini. "Ini untukmu Kattie-chan..."

"J-jadi, s-s-siapa.. um... ah, ayah kalian?"tanya Erza gugup. Kattie tidak mendengarkan, dia terlalu fokus pada makanan bulat-bulat berwarna merah kecoklatan yang mengkilap didepannya. Matanya yang berkilat dan senyuman serta wajah pinkky itu langsung membuat Erza sweadrop. "Itadakimassu!"

"Hahaha, Kattie nee-chan memang selalu seperti itu. Hanya dia satu-satunya di keluarga yang maniak asam. Terutama kaa-san, dia tidak pernah menyimpan makanan asam dirumah."jelas Rose dengan mulut yang belepotan oleh cream strawberrry yang disambung kata 'oishi' oleh si sulung.

"Satu-satunya pelariannya hanya dapur Naru nii-chan."sambung Nipha enteng, gadis berambut biru itu langsung tersedak. "Siapa itu Naru?"tanya Jellal dan Erza penasaran.

"Naru Dragneel, cowok berambut pink bermata karamel. Penyihir kelas-S termuda setelah Kattie nee-chan, putra dari Natsu Dragneel dan Lisanna Dragneel."jelas Rose yang langsung disambung Nipha "kudengar Kattie nee-chan menyukainya, benarkah itu nee-chan... bahkan warna dasar lambang Fairy Tail-mu pink... khuhuhuhu."langsung membuat wajah gadis berambut biru yang tengah mengunyah umeboshi itu memerah hebat.

"T-tidak, jangan sembarangan kalian berdua!"protesnya tanpa meninggalkan kursi. Dari wajahnya saja jelas dia tidak membantah.

Natsu jelas yang paling senang mendengar dia dan Lisanna menikah dan mempunyai anak di masa depan. Disisi lain, terjadi perubahan dibalik wajah Lucy. Sedih, tapi... jika Natsu bersama Lisanna... "Lalu suamiku nanti siapa?" tanpa sadar Lucy mengucapkan pertanyaan itu.

"Gray, Gray Fullbuster. Dan anak perempuan kalian bernama Graciella Fullbuster, seumuran denganku. Pemegang toki no ark yang membuat kami bertiga ada disini."kata Nipha sebelum 'sesuatu' melayang ke arah kepalanya. Sekarang Lucy berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Jadi siapa yang menjadi istriku nanti?"tanya Jellal yang membuat ketiga anak itu tersedak berbarengan.

"Nee-chan, bagaimana ini?"

"..."

"Nii-chan, apa menurutmu 'itu' harus dikatakan sekarang?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'itu',Rose-chan?"

"Bukankah Gracy-nee bilang 'tidak boleh mengatakannya pada kau-tahu-siapa'"

"Diamlah kalian berdua,"bisik Kattie pada akhirnya "biar kutangani ini."

Jellal dan Erza saling pandang beberapa detik, lalu kembali memandang anak-anak itu bergantian. Master Makarov, Mirajane, Lucy dan Natsu juga penasaran apalagi Jellal dan Erza. Anak perempuan berambut biru itu mengambil nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan.

"Aku tidak mau bilang!" katanya sembari menjelurkan lidah. Jellal dan semua orang yang ada disitu, kecuali anak-anak dari masa depan, langsung bergubrak-gubrak ria.

Tiba-tiba ketiga bocah itu berkumpul, "plant D!" bisik sang kakak yang langsung diamini kedua adiknya.

"Mama, aku mengantuk..."rengek anak yang paling kecil berambut scarlet –Rose, sambil menarik-narik rok biru Erza. Sang Titania melirik jam dinding guild, lalu tersenyum lembut pada mereka bertiga. "Baiklah, yang perempuan ikut aku ke Fairy Hills. Anak laki-laki ikut Jellal!"katanya tanpa memperhitungkan Jellal mau atau tidak.

"Ayeee!..."kata Nipha sembari melompat-lompat kegirangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rumah Jellal berada beberapa meter dari batas guild Fairy Tail. Hanya melewati beberapa gang sempit, menyebrangi taman kota, tepat disamping toko kue, disanalah rumah Jellal. Nipha berjalan dengan riang disamping pemuda berambut biru itu sembari bersiul senang, irama siulannya sama dengan lagu shobidobido karya Gajeel.

"Whoaa..."pekik anak berambut biru itu dengan mata berbinar begitu memasuki rumah yang terlihat kecil dari luar, tapi luas dari dalam. "S-shugoinne!..."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Rumah ini, ternyata seperti ini dulunya... kau akan kaget jika tahu bagaimana rumah ini di masa depan."kata anak itu sembari rebahan di sofa empuk Jellal yang berwarna scarlet. "Rumah ini berwarna cokelat, selalu ada fas bunga dengan bunga segar yang berbeda di setiap meja, tiga kamar tambahan dan satu kamar dengan ranjang paling besar dari semua ranjang yang terletak dekat toilet. Yang paling hebat adalah, di kulkas isinya bahan makanan sehat yang selalu segar dan cakes super manis dan lembut yang banyak...

"Pokoknya rumah ini surga!"

Jellal mengangkat sebelah alisnya, di rumahnya memang ada tiga kamar dengan kamar paling besar dekat toilet, anak itu menebak dengan sangat tepat! Tapi dia tidak punya kulkas, dan lagi kamar yang paling besar isinya barang-barang antik dan berdebu alias gudang.

"Ayo cepat tidur! Sudah sangat malam, tidak baik untuk pertumbuhanmu."kata Jellal sembari membawa anak itu,dengan memanggulnya ke kamar.

"Temani aku, ya!" Jellal mengangkat halisnya lagi, sekarang anak itu memakai sihir puppy eyes nya. Akhirnya, Jellal menghela nafas lalu membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Nipha.

"Oyasumi..."bisik Jellal sambil mengecup ubun-ubun Nipha, lalu menarik selimut mereka.

"Oyasumi yo..." balas anak itu sambil memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

'papa'

.

.

.

**^TBC^**

.

.

**Bacot time!**

**Ini yang paling pendek****! Tapi masih puaskah kalian minna? Kira-kira pengen berapa chapter lagi niiih?... gomenne nggak bisa bales Review sekarang, *ditabok rame-rame***

**By the way, Minta review... minta review... #reseModeOn**

**Terima Flame kok! Silahkan aja kalo kamu tega (-_-")**

**Cn_Scarlet**


	5. Chapter 5

"Oyasumi..."bisik Jellal sambil mengecup ubun-ubun Nipha, lalu menarik selimut mereka.

"Oyasumi yo..." balas anak itu sambil memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

'papa'

.

.

.

Chapter 5

**Fairy tail** **milik** mas **Hiro Mashima** di jepang sana

Tapi **jalan cerita ini milik saya**

Rated T

**Erza S x Jellal F**

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Pagi yang teramat cerah di kota Magnolia, seorang pria berambut biru dengan tatoo di pipi kanannya sedang tertidur teramat lelap. Diatasnya, seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru juga dan seorang gadis kecil berambut merah scarlet memegang sehelai bulu burung gagak besar. Mereka mengendap-ngendap menghampiri ujung ranjang, tempat kepala tuan Fernandes terpejam.

Dengan jahilnya, kedua bocah itu tiba-tiba mengeluskan bulu yang mereka bawa ke seluruh wajah Jellal. Hingga 'si korban' mendesah "ah... ih... uh..." pelan. Entah apa yang dimimpikannya, sesekali nama "Erza," keluar dari bibir tipis itu. Si anak laki-laki, panggil saja Nipha –menyeringai pada adiknya, Rose- lalu keduanya terkekeh bersama.

Tanpa sadar, ujung bulu gagak itu mengorek lubang hidung Jellal terlalu dalam hingga...

"HACHU!~~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara musik berbunyi nyaring, mewarnai pagi indah di kota Magnolia. Seorang gadis berambut merah dan seorang gadis yang agak muda darinya yang berambut biru berjalan beriringan dengan belanjaan di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Mereka berdua mengobrol hangat sepanjang perjalanan, membuat orang-orang yang dilewatinya melirik sebentar untuk menggumamkan 'Erza-san dan gadis itu sangat mirip, hanya rambutnya saja yang berbeda' atau 'siapa gadis yang mirip Erza-san?' dalam hati masing-masing, ataupun membisikkannya pada teman yang ada disekitar mereka.

"Kaa-san, ayo kita jemput Nipha-chan dulu,"ajak si gadis berambut biru, Erza tidak bisa membantah karena tangannya ditarik gadis itu untuk mengikutinya. "Kuharap, dia tidak melakukan hal-hal yang kubayangkan."lanjutnya, membuat Erza langsung mengangkat halisnya.

Erza baru tahu kalau ada rumah dibalik belokan toko kue manis langganannya. Dia heran mengapa gadis yang membawanya tahu banyak tentang rumah ini, apalagi dia kan dari masa depan. "Kattie ini katanya anakku, tapi aku kan belum menikah saat ini, aku sangat yakin dia berasal jauh dari tahun sekarang, tapi mengapa dia tahu kota ini?" tanya Erza dalam hati.

"Ha, tidak dikunci..." kata gadis itu semari membuka pintu rumah yang ada didepan mereka. Dia sangat memperlakukannya layaknya rumah sendiri. Mereka berdua masuk tanpa permisi.

Tiba-tiba... "BUKK!" sebuah bantal lumayan besar melayang menebas rambut Erza. Kedua perempuan itu langsung waspada.

"AWAS KALIAN BERDUA..."amuk sang 'pelaku' dari balik pintu. Erza yakin itu Jellal dan suara dua anak cekikikan itu pasti Nipha dan Rose, kedua adik Kattie alias anak-anaknya dari masa depan. Dia hendak menerobos kamar itu, namun kedua bocah itu menghampirinya. Disusul oleh Jellal dengan tampilan acak-acakan.

Erza hampir saja tertawa, dia baru saja bersumpah bahwa Jellal Fernandez yang selalu sok keren dan narsis itu sangat menggelikan saat bangun tidur. Rambut biru mohawk acak-acakan, kaos putih tipis kusut dan kolor hijau yang sama leceknya, ditambah dengan coretan-coretan yang sepertinya baru saja digambar menggunakan pensil cahaya. Hasil kerjaan dua bocah bersaudara itu –anaknya sendiri.

"Hahahahaha..." cukup sudah, Erza tidak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk tidak tertawa. Ketiga anak itu malah terpingkal-pingkal mengikutinya. Jellal cemberut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudahlah Jelly, mereka hanya anak-anak."kata Erza sembari mengusap tinta-tinta cahaya yang ada di wajah teman errr- kekasihnya. Setelah mengatur nafasnya sendiri dan berhenti tertawa, tentunya. Anak-anak itu ketiganya sudah berlarian menuju guild. "Kau masih marah?"

"Memangnya mengapa menurutmu? Aku tidak suka anak-anakmu berambut biru, kenapa mereka mempunyai..." oh sial, Jellal keceplosan. Sekarang wajahnya memerah.

Erza tersenyum lembut mendengarnya, dia langsung duduk disamping lelaki itu dan mengaitkan lengannya dibahu lebar Jellal. "Kau cemburu?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Hm, aku tidak berfikir kalau kau benar-benar berharap mereka bertiga bermarga Fernandez bukan? Jel-lal?"

Jellal memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah menyerupai warna rambut Erza itu ke arah lain, sedangkan Erza terus menghembus-hembuskan nafas hangatnya ke telinga pria berambut azure itu, membuat warnanya semakin merah. Lalu terkekeh penuh kemenangan. Dia tidak tahu kalau setelah membuang nafas panjang, Jellal langsung membalikan tubuhnya. Hingga tubuh berbaju putih dengan rok biru berlipit itu tertindih pria bermarga Fernandez itu. Sofa yang sempit membuat Jellal mudah memeluknya.

"H-hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Erza, ingin melempar pria itu tapi sekarang seluruh pergerakannya terkunci. Entah matera atau apalah itu, tiba-tiba saja dia tidak bisa memakai sihir.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab Erza,"bisik Jellal yang langsung membuat Erza merinding bak bertemu dengan pak tua Ichiya dari Blue Pegasus yang selalu blik-blik. "Aku terbangun sebelum waktunya karena ulah anak-anakmu..." lanjutnya dengan suara mengecil, kedepannya Erza hanya bisa mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari sana.

Mereka tidak menyadari, kalau tiga pasang mata tengah berkilat penuh kemenangan dibalik jendela.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Master Makarov!~"kata anak berambut biru –Kattie dengan ceria. Dia memasuki guild bersama kedua adiknya.

Makarov Dreyar, kakek tua yang dipanggil master itu melambaikan tangannya. "Yo, Fernandez-Fernandez kecil, ohayou!"

"Kau sudah tahu rupanya," kata Nipha, yang seenaknya memakan kue dorayaki milik Makarov dan langsung kena jitakan si sulung.

"Tadi ada anak bernama Naru, baru saja sampai. Dia mencari kalian bertiga, tapi sekarang sepertinya dia sedang sibuk dengan ayahnya~" jelas Mirajane, dengan mata macthmaker yang berkilat-kilat. Entah apa yang mencuci otak sang barmaid satan soul ini, yang jelas ketiga anak itu langsung sweadroped berjamaah.

Iris zambrud indah milik Kattie menangkap dua laki-laki berambut pink yang sedang mengobrol ditengah bar guild. Tempat ini menjadi lumayan sepi, mengingat para penyihir Fairy Tail sedang berlomba-lomba mengerjakan misi hari ini. Yup, sepertinya kenaikan S-class sudah mulai dekat. Dia tahu itu, bahkan dia juga ingat siapa yang akan lolos ujian untuk tahun ini.

"Ekhem..."

Gadis bersurai biru itu tersentak. Satu lagi yang dia lupa, adiknya Nipha yang super jahil itu masih ada disampingnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari beranjak siang, Natsu dan Naru –anaknya yang datang dari masa depan- baru saja menyelesaikan acara lomba makannya. Sekarang para anggota guild yang ada, tidak termasuk Jellal dan Erza, berkumpul di halaman beranda guild. Beberapa diantara mereka –terutama Natsu- mengeluarkan air mata, suasana sangat sedih.

"Gomen tou-san, tapi kami harus kembali ke jaman kami sekarang." kata Naru, setelah untuk terakhir kalinya berpelukan dengan Natsu.

"Oh anakku yang tampan ini, entah kapan lagi aku bisa melihatmu nak!" teriak Natsu dengan gaya lebaynya, benar-benar OOC.

"Baiklah, semuanya mundur sedikit ya!" perintah Naru Dragneel sembari menggambar sebuah lingkaran sihir mengelilingi nya. "Kattie-chan, kau tahu kan apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

"H-hai,"jawab gadis berambut biru, dengan rona di pipinya. Dia memejamkan kedua mata, merentangkan kedua tangan, dan berkosentrasi. Sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu tergambar menyala dari ujung kakinya. "Lost magic, Unremember!"

Sebuah kilat pelangi menyembur ke arah angkasa. Keempat anak-anak dari masa depan itu langsung menghilang bersama lingkaran sihir yang digambar Naru. Semua orang terbengong-bengong disana, ingatan tentang tiga hari kemarin tentang anak-anak itu telah dihapus oleh si gadis muda berambut biru.

"Sedang apa kita semua disini?"tanya Lucy entah pada siapa. Semuanya hanya menatap kedua tangan mereka dengan sangat bingung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Okaeri, little's Fernandez..."kata gadis muda berambut biru dongker tua bercepol dua dengan mata hazle caramel indah. Gadis itu tersenyum manis pada empat orang manusia yang muncul dari lingkaran sihir didepannya, lingkaran sihir miliknya.

.

.

^omake^

**Masih mau lanjut nggak?**

**Sorry dorry strawberry, nggak ada niat hiatus tapi cerita ditinggalin gini. Ah ya, bagaimana menurut kalian fic ini, adakah kemajuan ceritanya? Sorry Midori-san, kalau diceritain kehidupan anak-anaknya JerZa nanti owari dong. Alnya aku masih betah nyeritain mereka semua secara detail. Oh ya, nanti ada acara pernikahan di salah satu ficku –entah yang mana- kalian mau pasangan mana yang menikah duluan?**

**Ditunggu di Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Okaeri, little's Fernandez..."kata gadis muda berambut biru dongker tua bercepol dua dengan mata hazle caramel indah. Gadis itu tersenyum manis pada empat orang manusia yang muncul dari lingkaran sihir didepannya, lingkaran sihir miliknya.

Chapter 6

**Fairy tail** **milik** mas **Hiro Mashima** di jepang sana

Tapi **jalan cerita ini milik saya**

Rated T

**Erza S x Jellal F**

.

Happy Reading

Siang menjelang sore, Magnolia.

Lucy, Gray, Natsu dan Happy terlihat bersemangat ketika berbelok di persimpangan toko kue manis sembari membawa-bawa tiga lembar brosur pekerjaan dari papan request guild. Rencananya, mereka akan mengajak sang Titania terlebih dahulu, mengingat salah satu pekerjaannya dari pembuat kue terbaik sedunia dari kota Chorus. Mereka semua yakin Erza akan marah besar jika tidak diajak, karena itu Mirajane dan Master Makarov menyuruh mereka semua memberitahu Erza di Fairy Hills. Sayangnya, sang Titania tidak ditemukan di asrama khusus wanita itu.

Menurut keterangan dari Bisca, kemungkinan besar perempuan berbaju besi itu pasti ada di toko kue langganannya di Magnolia mengingat kecintaannya pada makanan manis itu. Sayangnya dia juga tidak ditemukan disana, beruntung paman pemilik toko melihatnya berbelok menuju rumah sederhana yang terletak diujung gang.

Dan sekarang disanalah mereka berada, didepan kediaman Jellal Fernandez yang baru saja diresmikan belum lama ini. Lucy sudah mengetuk pintu dan mengucapkan "permisi," berulang kali, namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Antara Jellal tidak ada disana atau orang yang ada di dalam memang tidak mendengar panggilan mereka, gadis blondie itu jadi putus asa.

"Ayolah Luce, sekali lagi saja!" bujuk –tepatnya, perintah Natsu seenaknya. Lucy melempar pandangannya pada Gray, seolah meminta pendapat sang penyihir es. Dia mengangguk, membuat Lucy menggerakan tangan berlambang Fairy Tail-nya untuk memutar gagang pintu.

Ceklek... "Are, tidak dikunci."

"Jellal itu ceroboh sekali yaah!" komentar Natsu, dengan diiringi "aye!" oleh Happy.

"Ghezzz, kau pun jauh lebih bodoh dari si Jelly tapi masih mengatainya. Berkacalah dulu, Flamer Head!"

"Apa kau bilang, icy Princess?"

Natsu dan Gray memulai perkelahian konyol mereka ketika Lucy membuka pintu lebar-lebar. Tiba-tiba gadis blondie itu hanya berdiri mematung, dengan tatapan lurus ke depan dan wajah yang memerah hebat. "T-tidak mungkin!" desisnya pelan, namun langsung membuat Natsu dan Gray diam dan mengikuti arah pandangannya.

Di dalam sana, tepat tegak lurus dari arah tatapan mereka bertiga –berempat jika Happy dihitung- sepasang manusia beda jenis kelamin tengah tidur berpelukan diatas sofa merah dengan posisi yang 'tidak dianjurkan untuk ditiru'. Si lelaki berambut biru memeluk perempuan berambut merah panjang dalam keadaan bertelanjang dada dan celana yang sedikit melorot, tubuh si gadis tentu tidak terlihat entah dia telanjang ataupun tidak karena pria yang diketahui bernama Jellal itu membelakangi pintu. Yang jelas, kaki jenjang Erza yang melilit di pinggangnya ditambah dengan sedikit bercak darah di celana Jellal membuat orang-orang dan seekor exceed di pintu rumah memblushing sembari mimisan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, jauh di masa depan...

"Ohohoho..."si pinky jabrig berjenis laki-laki itu tertawa mesum melihat tayangan waktu dari bola kristal Graciella Fullbuster –anak perempuan bercepol- ketiga anak dibawah umur di sana langsung bersweadrop. Sebuah jitakan sayang mendarat indah di kepala Naru Dragneel, dari Kattie.

"Bisakah kau hentikan pikiran jorokmu dari sini, tuan Dragneel?!"

"A-ampun..." teriak Naru sembari berlari ketakutan menjauhi mereka semua, dikejar oleh Kattie. "Jangan lari kau, pecundang!"

"Haah... aku tidak percaya Nee-chan menyukai pria mesum seperti dia," kata Nipha sembari menyandarkan kepalanya disamping batu besar. "Hmm..."sahut si bungsu dengan bersemangat. Putri dari keluarga Fullbuster itu hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Hening, terdengar suara angin musim semi berderu mengibarkan rambut mereka, terdengar seperti seruling alam yang menenangkan. Suara siulan burung kenari pun saling bersahutan, anak laki-laki itu memejamkan matanya menikmati kenyamanan sekitarnya. Si bungsu berambut scarlet itu sedang merangkai bunga-bunga liar yang diperhatikan oleh gadis indigo yang seumuran Nipha. Graciella mengusap-usap bola kristalnya dengan telaten, benda itu jadi sedikit panas karena telah digunakan untuk mengirim tiga orang ke masa lalu.

Tiba-tiba Nipha mengingat sesuatu.

"A-euuumm, Gracielle..."

"Hm?"

"E-eto,"tiba-tiba dia gugup, ada rona merah di pipinya. Hal yang tidak biasa dilakukan saat berbicara dengan anak tunggalnya paman Gray itu.

"I-ini, imbalan kami karena kau sudah meng-" perkataan Nipha terputus saat Graciella menerima seekor ikan bersayap yang hendak dia berikan dengan suka cita. Dengan sihirnya, gadis bermarga Fullbuster membuatkan kandang dari rumput liar, yang langsung berubah menjadi pohon berbentuk sangkar.

"Ini bukan imbalan, aku kan yang meminta kalian mengambilkan hewan bersayap ini dari masa lalu. Sebagai bahan penelitian sekolah, masa kau lupa?"

"Hah?"

Tiba-tiba Graciella mencium pipi chubby Nipha, beruntung Rose yang telah selesai membuat krisan bunga liar sedang terlelap ke alam mimpi. Hingga tak ada satu pun yang mengejek muka merahnya yang menyaingi tomat.

"Ayo, hari ini kudengar bibi Erza sudah melahirkan. Aku ingin melihat little Fernandez baru!" kata gadis berambut indigo bercepol dua itu setelah membangunkan Rose dan mengambil peliharaan baru beserta sangkarnya. Nipha langsung sumringah mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uhukh!..."Master Makarov lagi-lagi memuntahkan kopi panasnya setelah apa yang dia dengar dari sang barmaid cantik. Tenggorokannya serasa panas dan telingannya serasa ditohok kanan kiri, kalian tahu kenapa?

"Kudengar baru saja dari Natsu, Gray, Lucy dan Happy. Mereka berdua memang melakukannnya, kurasa tak lama lagi akan ada Fernandez-Fernandez kecil di sini~" ulangnya dengan mata matchmaker mengerikan yang berkilat-kilat.

Master Fairy Tail yang sudah ingin pengsiun tapi tidak bisa pengsiun itu lagi-lagi tersedak. Reaksinya sama sekali berbeda jika yang hamil itu Bisca atau istri dari Macao. Sudah pasti itu kabar buruk baginya, mengingat 'anak-anak nakalnya' itu belum menikah.

"Persiapkan pernikahan untuk Erza dan Jellal secepatnya!" titah sang master yang langsung diiyakan mereka yang ada di guild. Mau bagaimana lagi, semua akan takut jika kakek tua itu sudah berubah wujud menjadi raksasa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasanya Erza berangkat menuju guild. Dengan memakai armour heartqeurz dan menenteng sekotak cheese cakes yang didapatnya dari Jellal, dia berjalan dengan penuh semangat. Berharap Mira menyediakan smoothie pagi ini untuknya, seperti biasa.

Namun betapa terkejutnya gadis bersurai scarlet itu ketika sampai di guild. Halaman Fairy Tail dari gerbang sampai pintu utama dihias sedemikian rupa dengan berbagai pernak-pernik pernikahan, hingga tempat itu jadi terlihat seperti altar.

"Nah, ayo Erza-san. Cepat ganti armour-mu dengan pakaian pengantin yang kau punya!" kata Lucy dan Lisanna yang tiba-tiba datang menggandeng tangannya, berjalan memasuki pintu gerbang. Tiba-tiba dia merasa janggal sendiri melihat kedua gadis disampingnya memakai dress putih juga. Berbagai asumsi dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan pun bermunculan seperti jamur di kepala sang Titania.

Dan jawaban dari setiap pertanyaannya terjawab sudah dengan para warga kota dengan pakaian formal yang sudah mengisi guild. Tempat yang biasanya menjadi bar kini menjadi tempat pernikahan. Erza Scarlet langsung meng-kanzou wedding dress-nya.

Dia melangkahkan kaki, diiringi Lucy dan Lisanna di kanan-kirinya. Tepat didepan sana, ketika tirai panggung tempat Gajeel biasa bernyanyi dibuka, dia bisa melihat pria yang sangat familiar baginya berdiri dengan gagahnya dalam balutan tuxedo putih disamping seorang pendeta berjenggot panjang. Natsu dan Gray juga hadir menjadi pendampingnya.

Begitu menaiki altar, jantung Erza jadi berdegup takkaruan. Suara bising disekitarnya jadi tidak dipedulikan, tanpa sadar dia menginjak gaunnya sendiri dan hampir saja terjatuh. Jellal langsung menangkap tubuh Erza sebelum oleng ke belakang. Para tamu ber 'uh oh' ria melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kedua mempelai, silahkan berciuman..."

Erza dan Jellal saling bertatapan, lalu ciuman hangat itu terjadi begitu cepat. Para undangan bertepuk tangan dan memberi selamat pada pasangan pengantin baru itu. Sang mempelai wanita langsung melempar bouqet bunga ke keramaian tanpa aba-aba dari Max, selaku MC pernikahan Erza dan Jellal.

"Pluk..." tanpa disangka-sangka, rangkaian bunga berwarna peach itu mendarat ditangan Natsu dan Lisanna. Lucy yang ada di antara Gray dan Juvia, menatap horror si rambut salmon dan si rambut silver yang tengah berpelukan.

"Masih ada yang mencintaimu, Luce!"

Lucy menatap Gray seolah meminta penjelasan dari perkataannya. Yang ditatap malah blushing. "A-aku misalnya, hehe..."

Sebuah pelukan hangat mendarat pada dada bidang Gray yang terpahat sempurna, si empunya bahkan sudah lupa kapan dia melepas bajunya. Lucy menghirup aroma Gray sebanyak-banyaknya, tiba-tiba hatinya jadi tenang. "Arigatoo," bisiknya pelan, lelaki itu pun membalas pelukannya.

Membuat Juvia yang menyaksikan kejadian itu menganga lebar dengan air mata yang membuat ruangan itu kebanjiran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di masa depan...

"Nee, Jadi menurutmu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi?"tanya Rose polos pada gadis bersurai indigo panjang, sekarang Graciella Fullbuster menggerai rambutnya.

"Tanyakan saja pada ayah dan ibumu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di masa lampau...

"Hei Erza," panggil Jellal pada sang Titania yang mulai sekarang menjabat menjadi istrinya. Erza hanya menggumam pelan, "hmm?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat banyak Fernandez-Fernandez kecil, seperti kata Master?"

"Kyaaa..."

Tiba-tiba semua menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Owari!...

Yang mau lanjut silahkan lanjutkan dalam khayalan masing-masing!

Special thanks...

**Kimidori Hanna, Mikasa-Chan, Arunasachi-Chan, **virgo24, kim Jaerin, abcd, sipa, **ReviKrd, **anonim, Fuzon...

Thanks buat yang udah mengikuti fic ini dari awal hingga pungkasan, ditunggu ya Review nyan!~

Yang mau Reques juga boleh, tulis di Review atau PM!

~^o^~


End file.
